Ginny and Harry Forever
by Princessa Mia
Summary: It's after the Battle of Hogwarts and Ginny remembers what the school year was like with the Carrows around. She also gets back together with Harry. GinnyXHarry Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome!


My heart was racing, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. There he was talking to Luna, pretending to be interested in her gargles, or whatever other mythical creature she's interested in. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was alive after he had faked his death. When I saw his body, I felt ready to blow up, the one person who I never gave up on, who had always been the reason I kept hoping for a better tomorrow. When I saw him take off his invisibility cloak, I felt like I might faint. He was _alive_. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, _my_ Harry. Who, I realized, can be a stupid idiot, breaking up with me to _protect me_. Ha. He is fully aware that I can _protect_ myself. Did he, or did he not see what I could do at the ministry? All the same, I didn't put up too much of a fight since I knew he would never be satisfied unless he knew he had done _something_ to keep me safe. Gah. People, always wanting to make sure they are keeping the ones they love safe. _But that just shows how much they care_. I froze as the thought entered my mind, draining away all the annoyance and frustration.

What was it like for him? Loving me so much, but thinking that if he gave me up, Voldemort would never, ever touch me? It was like a shield from Voldemort that could never be broken. But it comes at a high price. Never talking to me again until Voldemort was dead, leaving me full a full year, or maybe longer. Thankfully it had just been a year. I remembered how Hermione told me that when they were away, Harry still kept his eye on me through the Marauders Map when he thought no one was looking. He must have been going crazy.

I remember the last time we kissed. It was his birthday, and I brought him up to my room. I can still feel his lips on mine, and the way his hand weaved in and out through my hair. And then my brother, as always (the idiot), had to _burst open_ the door as if he had been a detective who had just solved a crime, and completely _ruin_ our moment. Brothers. Gah.

I spent the next year missing him profusely, but I wasn't some maiden in a tower weeping my head off. NO WAY. Me, Neville, and Luna made sure Snape and the rest of those Death Eater _professors_ never forgot Dumbledore and Dumbledore's Army. We did all we could to defy them and fight them, while also recruiting more and more people. We paid the price for it too. I shuddered as I remember the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, and the Carrows yelling _Crucio!_ Over and over and over again. I remember once I had hexed them. I had been having a bad day, every class becoming more and more offended by Death Eater's words. I had finally just cracked once the Carrows had pushed me just a bit too far when they insulted my FAMILY for housing mudbloods and such. I couldn't stand it anymore, and so I stood up in front of the entire class, drawing out my wand and yelling at them hex after hex. At first they were shocked, so they weren't ready when I started throwing curses at them. But then things started to turn nasty. They then used the Cruciatus Curse on me to make me stop, and I was then given detention for two months, which I had to go once a week. Detention with the Carrows was the worst. They used the Cruciatus curse on me, and made me be a dummy for those still learning the Unforgivables. Sometimes, they would use Filches' whip on me, but to make it worse, they charmed the whip, making it so wherever they hit me it left scars burned into my skin. I remember screaming every time and they would just laugh at me. Madame Pomfrey said the scars would fade in time. But would my _inward_ scars ever fade? I don't think I would ever forget the Carrows and their torture. During that year, I pressed on and dealt with the pain. If Harry was doing his best to fight, then I would too. I did it for him, for Dumbledore, but also, I did it for myself. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't the helpless little girl I used to be in my first year when I entered the Chamber of Secrets. I had matured, and I would fight everything that they threw at me.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the Great Hall by some invisible force. _Harry_. I could feel his hand around mine, the one I used to always hold. It gave me a sense of stability, something I haven't felt in awhile. He took me to an empty classroom and took off his cloak. Before I could say anything, Harry pointed his wand at the door, locking it and using the Muffliato charm so we wouldn't be overheard. Then he turned to me, not really sure what to do next. We both stood there not saying anything. Finally he spoke.

"Hi,"

"Hello" Really? Just hi? Why did he drag me here in the first place?

"Ummm, Ginny, I've really missed you."

"I missed you too Harry, I'm just so glad this is all over." Are we just going to small talk? This is so awkward. I can tell something's on his mind.

"Ginny, I want you to know that I love you, I could barely stand being away from you, you were the only thing that kept me going and I never want to lose you again-"

Right then and there I kissed him, and his hand went to my back and the other went to my hair again, I didn't want it to end. It was just me and Harry, no one else, and best of all no one could interrupt us. When we broke apart, he asked.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend again?"

"Hmmmm, let me think." I lean in for another kiss.

"Yes, now and forever." I tell him.

He then sees the scars on my neck, his face going cold. He traces them with his finger.

"Who did this to you?" He breathes his voice hard, ready to take them down.

Images of my torture flash before my eyes, and I grasp onto a table to steady myself.

"Carrows." I whisper. He can't do anything to them. They're already dead. He pulls me close and just holds me. Which is exactly what I need. Before I know it, I feel his lips on my neck, kissing every single scar. Murmuring "I love you" and "I'm here" between kisses; reminding me that things would get better, and that would never happen again. I knew he was right. Harry would never leave me again. He was with me, and we were safe, nothing could harm us. I realized that sometimes, it's okay to be the one protected. I never wanted to leave his arms again. I leaned up and kissed him, his lips caressing my mouth. We would always be together, now and forever more.

All of a sudden we heard.

"Alohomora! C'mon! Open up!" the door banged open once again. And there was Ron and Hermione, wands at the ready, as if there were Death Eaters on the other side of the door. We broke apart, Harry still holding me. Ron's ears flushed, in fact his face turned red, as in beat red.

"Uh, well… We thought… Death Eaters… Door locked… Uhh… Yeah…" Ron stuttered.

"C'mon Ron, Sorry Harry, Ginny." Hermione said, dragging Ron. That gave my brother enough time to come to his senses.

"Right. Bye Harry. You guys better finish up, the train's leaving tomorrow, and Mum wants to go to Hogsmeade to get us all sweets before we go. She's actually been looking for you Gin." He glanced at me, his face still red.

"Thanks Ron." Harry told him. Ron shut the door.

"Well that was awkward." He said, kissing me again.

"I suppose we should go see my mother." I sighed.

"Or find a new hiding place." He says, only half teasing. I laugh, and drag him to the door.

"C'mon, you know we have to go. Besides, we have all summer to hang out some more." I say. He takes my hand, and we walk out the door, knowing that we can leave the past and face whatever comes our way, as long as we're together.


End file.
